zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf's Theme
"Ganondorf's Theme" (also known as "Ganon's Theme" and "Agahnim's Theme") is the leitmotif used to represent Ganondorf and his alternate form Ganon. The music is first introduced to the series in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, and various iterations of the theme have since appeared in almost every game in the series which features Ganondorf or Ganon. The song depicts a repetitive and ominous gradual beat playing twice before closing with alternating high and low beats. In some cases, an intro is used, depicting several high-pitched beats. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past "Ganondorf's Theme" makes its first appearance in the series. It first plays when Agahnim is shown sending Princess Zelda to the Dark World. It is later used when Link faces Ganon before the game's final battle. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The theme is heard almost every time Ganondorf appears on screen. While the music is usually out-of universe, it is at least once diagetic: As Link traverses Ganon's Castle,Ganondorf's Theme can be heard on organ, reverberating louder and stronger as Link ascends; upon reaching the highest room, Link discovers Ganondorf at the organ playing it, until he breaks off and assails Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker "Ganondorf's Theme" is heard during various cutscenes involving Ganondorf, as well as in Ganon's Tower. Stanzas of it play very briefly during the exploration theme for the Endless Night. Phrases from the theme are also used in the music for the final battle with Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures "Ganondorf's Theme" plays in the Palace of Winds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The song is used as a part of the music played inside the Hyrule Castle, and during the final battle against Ganondorf. In similar fashion to Ocarina of Time, the song slowly begins to grow louder over the Hyrule Castle theme as Link climbs higher and higher up the castle to the boss room, until the Hyrule Castle music is no longer playing but has been replaced entirely by "Ganondorf's Theme". The theme is also heard when the Ancient Sages are describing Ganondorf and when Link and Midna confront Ganondorf in the throne room, before battling Possessed Zelda. Bars from a cover version of the song also played during Zant's encounter with his "god", foreshadowing that his "god" was in fact Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The theme can briefly be heard during the game's prologue, while Ganondorf's role in the events of The Wind Waker is being explained. In addition to playing while detailing Ganondorf's role in the events of The Wind Waker, it also plays while traversing the fog around the Ghost Ship. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Ganon's theme is heard towards the end of the track "Battlefield of Demise". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Ganon's Theme is heard when Yuga is reviving Ganon. It is is also mixed in with the Lorule Castle music after clearing three sections within the dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The opening for the Twilight Princess version of the theme is heard when Calamity Ganon is drawn back into Hyrule Castle, and Dark Beast Ganon's boss theme includes bars from the song. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Ganondorf's Theme" is heard as part of the "Song of Storms" medley used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Music Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds